Many doors, both interior doors as well as exterior doors, are not equipped with satisfactory locking means. Accordingly, many travelers stayinq overnight in certain hotels and motels resort to the use of certain door-blocking devices that will provide more security against unauthorized entry. Such door-blocking devices can include the use of a rigid chair wedged under the door knob, a heavy piece of furniture placed against the door, or a type of cable looped over the door handle and affixed to the door casing.
There is a distinct need for a relatively simple, but highly effective door-blocking device for use in conjunction with doors having an insufficient locking arrangement, such a door blocker should be of sturdy construction, be readily installed, be of a configuration that can be readily transported, and be affordable.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide such a device.